


[Podfic] Five times Keith nearly confessed (and one time Shiro beat him to it) by narada-talis

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Temporarily Unrequited Love, spans s1-s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Thank you tonarada-talisfor letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!Thank you for listening!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Five times Keith nearly confessed (and one time Shiro beat him to it) by narada-talis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five times Keith nearly confessed (and one time Shiro beat him to it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209391) by [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). 



> Thank you to [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/MNAzpES)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/_b-zk6w8DAU)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [16.3mb/0:17:29]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s02wnlkbphdjwgf/Five_time_Keith_nearly_confessed_by_narada-talis_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [16.3mb/0:17:29]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1j-eQlJPqZYV7X9QnFR9FrHXYyAlh1f7B)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
